


Tiny Pride

by Diviana



Category: DCU
Genre: Animal Traits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: Jason ends up in an awkward situation. Dick rescues him without realizing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jaydick Week 3:  
>  **Day 1:** _Animal Shape-Shifter ~~s~~_

Jason observed the horizon. The skyline glowed as the sun peaked over, scaring away the night. A van interrupted the lazy morning and Jason stood up. Scanning the alley below, he estimated four stories between him and the asphalt.

Jason jumped off the fire escape. Hopping between the brick walls of the alley, Jason spiraled down safely to the ground. The impact the drama queen (Batman’s) crash landing would be jarring to his body normally. Glancing down at his paws, in this condition he’d probably die of shock.

Walking past a trashcan, Jason observed the black cat staring back at him. Bruce always wondered how the infamous Red Hood got his information without being sighted. The Lazarus Pit did more than bring him back from the dead. It changed him for better or for worse.

His fur was dark and sleek except for the tuff of white on his head. Jason shook his body. He rubbed it along the ground. His paws sunk into the mixture of garbage, mud, and sewage that drained into the sides of the narrow, dark space. He checked his now mangy appearance in the bin. He purred. No one looked twice at a slightly dingy cat in Gotham.

His ears twitched. The rumble of an engine drew his attention. He poked at trash next to him with his paws. Keeping an eye on the van, he edged forward. The back of the large while vehicle rolled up. Two men jumped out from the trunk. He pressed his body close to the pavement and edged forward.

The one the men knocked on a door which opened. The two entered and exited with several boxes. They ferried in and out of the alley filling the back of the van with suspicious boxes. Waiting for the men to enter the alley, Jason sprinted into the back of the truck. He squeezed his body in the space between boxes. Out of the towers of cardboard leaked the abrasive scent of chemicals and powders irritated his nose. He pawed at his face.

His face twitched with his ears. Angling his ears, he picked up the noise of men jumping into the back of the van. He noticed the boxes the men’s knees. He flattened himself to the carpet, reducing his surface area. Jason wiggled backward to avoid detection.

“Achoo! Achoo! Achochoo!” one of the men sneezed, palming his arms.

“Jesus! You bastard sneeze the other way,” the other man growled.

Jesus hissed, “What the fuck?!“

Jason heard the skritch-skritch of nails on skin followed by a list of curses that would make a sailor blush. **Thump. Thump.** Several boxes were shuffled and pushed aside. Jason jerked, arching his back. Jason felt his fur stand up. He suppressed the urge to hiss. In several seconds, he was discovered.

A pure look of loathing filled Jesus’s face. **Bam!** A leg sailed toward Jason knocking him out of the van. The action too sudden for Jason to correct his landing. Whiplash send his body back into the air and toward the ground for a second round.

“Fucking damn cats,” Jesus swore and sneezed.

The second man shook his head and closed the van door. Smoke filled the air above Jason as the van spend away. Jason’s body spasmed and twitched.

Exhaling, Jason whimpered. His head spun. His ribs ached. His chest protested his breath. _Just my luck, someone was allergic to cats._

He stood up and shook his body. He shifted his weight forward, stretching to the limits of his feline self. He closed his eyes tightly and focused. He straightened out and opened his eyes. The walls of the alley remained a cavern.

_Oh shit_ , Jason thought. _Come on. Human. Become human._

His paws remained paws. Jason blinked. A wave of panic washed over him. His heart raced and his head flooded. Jason blinked. His thought a tsunami threatening to drown him. Jason blinked. His breath quickened. The world went black.

* * *

His sides screamed at the action. He hissed. His claws dug into the cushions of a couch.

_A couch?_ Jason realized.

Scanning the room, he noticed a low table in front of him covered in stacks of loose papers. Water pattered from the bathroom. The diluted scent of blood filled the air. Clothes dotted the wooden flooring. Jason blinked.

_It can’t be_ , Jason thought.

Narrowing his pupils, Jason noted one of pieces of clothing appeared to have a v-shaped sigil on it. He jumped off the couch. He were honest it was more of a flop. His body screamed at him and Jason whimpered. He limped toward the thin-looking clothe. Tapping it with his nose, Jason uncovered the bird shaped logo.

“Hey, little guy, what are you doing over there?” Dick asked.

Jason angled his head toward Dick. His ears pressed flat against his head. Dick stepped closer and Jason arched his back. Baring his fangs, Jason wanted nothing more than to disappear.

_Not the golden boy._ Jason felt the embarrassment multiple in him.

Dick held his hands up in surrender. He stepped back but Jason kept his position. Dick walked away from Jason, reappearing with two bowls. Dick slowly placed the bowls several inches from Jason.

_Water. Food._ Jason blinked. His throat suddenly remembered the definition of thirst and felt is so intensely it overcame his chagrin. Eying Dick, Jason hobbled forward and lapped at the liquid. His shoulders pulled together as he heard Dick shuffle closer. 

“Wow, you really don’t like me, little guy,” Dick whistled.

_Gee, was it obvious?_ Jason vocalized, As Jason currently didn’t have a human hyoid, it came out as a series of pitched meows. Jason punctuated his noise with a flick of his tail.

“I don’t know what that noise meant, but it doesn’t feel nice, kitty,” Dick replied.

Jason hissed, indignant at kitty. Jason glared at Dick who shrugged. Shaking his head, Dick observed Jason with his head tilted to the left. He sighed.

“Why’d a pick up a stray?” Dick thought aloud, “This is Damian’s thing. Maybe I should call him to-“

_No, not that bat-spawn_ , Jason screeched.

“Woah, what happened?” Dick said, kneeling.

He gave Jason a once over. His expression twisted with confusion. Dick mused, “You wanna stay here?”

_Between the mini-Bruce and the golden boy, the lesser of two evils is..._

Jason swallowed his pride and edged closer to Dick. He nudged his head on Dick’s palm. When he moved to brush his body against Dick, he whimpered. Instinctively he jerked away, pain shot straight to his brain.

Dick caught Jason and nestled him in his arms. Recovering from the sudden pain, Jason couldn’t react. Dick walked slowly toward the couch. Placing Jason carefully on the cushions, Dick’s fingers hovered above Jason cautiously.

Jason lifted his head and nudged Dick’s hand. In this condition, preserving his pride seemed impossible. He couldn’t gauge his own injuries.

“You’re giving me the okay?” Dick asked.

Yes, Jason mewled.

He flinched as Dick’s cool fingers touched him. The pressure spread down his ribs and Jason’s ears pressed down. Dick muttered some nonsense about Jason being a good kitty but Jason ignored it.

Dick clapped his hands. “Good news, I think nothing is broken. There’s a decent amount of bruising though.”

Flicking his tail in response, Jason mulled over the potential reasons for his current state. _If I’m not fucked up, why can’t I transform back?_

The Lazarus Pit wasn’t exactly science and his powers were fucking weird, but this was an outlier. 

“Haha,” Jason twitched his ears in the direction of Dick’s laughter.

Dick commented, “Picking up a black cat in October, maybe I’m in a movie or you’re a witches familiar.”

_Nonsense_ , Jason shook his head.

“No?” Dick said. “It’s almost like you understand me.”

Dick scratched Jason’s head. Promptly, Jason swiped his hand away. Dick cradled his hand with an expression of surprise.

“I guess we’ll work our way there. You’re not gonna eat? I guess I’m never that hungry when I’m tired…” Dick ran his fingers through his hair. “I should still ask Damian for tips about cats. At least until its better I’ll keep it.” Dick left.

Jason curled into a ball and allowed the weariness to wash over him. For now, he didn’t have to worry. The smartest thing probably was to lie low until he figured things….

* * *

Jason shook his head violently. His senses muddled. Opening his heads, he saw that a blanket wrapped around his face. He wriggled and wormed, ignoring the stabbing in his sides. He squirmed free and saw that Dick transferred him into a cardboard box stuff with a blanket. 

Plopping back down, he scanned the room with his ears. Nothing stood out. From the haze that covered the room, he assumed the sun hadn’t risen. Jason circled in on himself and closed his eyes. 

Except his stomach woke up and grumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut, but his stomach continued to complain like an old miser. Jason realized he hadn’t eaten all day.

Jason crawled unwillingly out of the warm makeshift bed into the cold, cold night to search for food. He discovered the water bowl sitting a few steps away. Food was nowhere in sight. He followed his nose into the Dick’s bedroom.

He leapt onto Dick’s bed. He took the opportunity to step all over Dick. When he reached Dick’s face, he leaned next to his eat and complained. Dick turned and Jason rolled away. He continued to complain. Dick’s eyes cracked open and he rubbed his eyes.

“What the –“

“Oh, right. The cat.”

“What do you want?”

_Food_ , Jason said.

Dick rubbed his eyes and groaned. His eyes shut when his hand dropped. Jason protested and swatted his hand. His stomach joined in and grumbled loudly.

Dick shifted half up. “Oh you’re hungry.”

“Do I even have…?” Dick mumbled. Sleep laced his every word.

Lean over Jason, Dick fumbled for his phone. His fingers swiped across the screen. Jason yowled, hurrying Dick. Leaning away from Jason’s actions, Dick patted him on the head.

Jason jerked away.

“Alright. Alright. I’m getting up.” Dick rolled out of bed.

Jason jumped off the bed and followed behind him. Dick rustled around the kitchen. Standing on the cool hardwood floors, Jason ignored the chill. He periodically made noise to rush Dick.

Several long, cold minutes later, a plate of eggs and shredded deli meat appeared in front of him. Jason lean in. His whiskered twitched. _Hot. Too hot._

He yowled in complaint. Dick crossed his arms and angled his head. A wrinkle of plastic later, Dick knelt in front of him with a piece of deli meat in hand. Too hungry to care, Jason eat of his hand. Dick scratched the back of his ears. Against his will, Jason purred. Three slices later, Dick pushed the plate toward Jason.

“Here, little guy. It should’ve cooled down now,” Dick coaxed.

Jason tore in. The food not registering much to his taste buds. The texture wasn’t exactly pleasant, but the scramble eggs assuaged his hunger.

Dick said, “I should buy you real food…. And maybe get you to a vet.”

_Eating cat food?_ Jason wrinkled his nose. Jason cleared away his distaste by lapping at the water. He ignored the cold stabbing his body. He hopped into his makeshift bed and curled up tightly. 

* * *

Jason sat on Dick’s couch. He shut his eyes and focused on becoming human. The memory of his human self stood at the forefront of his mind. He clenched his jaw and focused.

Opening them, Jason looked down at his paws. He sighed. _Should I start worrying?_

His heart jolted. A heaviness filled his chest that underscored his aching physical pain. Lost in his concerns, Jason did not notice Dick sit down next to him.

He screeched when a pain shot up his head. Dick jumped and stared at Jason. His hand hovered in the air.

“Hey, little guy, I’m going to another look at you okay?” Dick explained.

Jason dropped his head and nudged Dick’s side.

“It’s almost like you can actually understand me.”

A light pressure appeared on his head. Between his ears small twangs of irritation radiated out. The pressure shifted downward to his sides. Jason turned his head. Dick’s fingers gingery pushed his fur aside.

Dick muttered, “Looks like you got a kick to the side and a bump on your head.”

A bump? Jason questioned. _Fuck, I don’t have a concussion, do I?_

Panic filled his veins. His heat thudded away. Jason instinctively curled up. _How long does it take for those to heal? What if I’m stuck as a cat?_

**Thump. Thump.** A series of knocks drew his attention. Dick stood up.

The bat-spawn entered the apartment. Jason backed up defensively. _Grayson’s not trying to pass me off is he?_

Jason side-eyed Dick suspiciously. The bat-spawn knelt in front of Jason. He held out a small roundish lump. Jason’s nose twitched. His stomach grumbled, betraying him.

Jason leapt off Damian. He whimpered when he landed. Ignoring the pain, Jason put space between himself and Damian. Focusing on Damian, Jason accidentally backed into Dick. He took the opportunity to complain.

“I thought you said it wasn’t fond of you, Grayson,” Damian drawled.

Dick responded, “That’s what I thought.”

“I brought over some of Alfred’s food, but you should see what-“ Damian gestured at Jason.

“Oh, I should probably name him, shouldn’t I?”

Jason hissed. _With Dick’s sense, he’s gonna call me Dog or Mittens. Ugh. He had a mullet once for heaven’s sake._

Dick sat down. He reached for Jason who resultantly allowed Dick to touch .him. He needed the brownie points to stay out of the mini-Bruce’s hands. Dick dragged Jason into his lap and peered at his face curiously.

“Hmm… What should I name you?” Dick asked aloud.

“Nero,” Damian suggested, sitting down a distance from Jason.

“The crazy Roman emperor?” Dick questioned at the same Jason thought, _Just because I am a black cat does not mean you get to name me Black._

“Do you have any other ideas, Grayson?”

“Um…” Dick stared at the tuff of white on Jason’s head.

_Fuck, not Spot, okay? If you name me something stupid like that I’ll claw your eyes out._

Dick said, “Jay?”

Jason froze. _He didn’t figure it out –_

“Why?” Damian asked.

Dick shifted Jason in his lap. Pointing at his head, Dick explained, “His white streak sort of looks like the letter J doesn’t it? If you turn your head a bit.”

Damian shrugged. “Well, Jay seems rather attached to you. I have class to attend, but if you need advice, call.”

“Thanks, little D. How much do I owe you for the stuff?” Dick asked.

He deposited Jason on the cold floor. Jason instinctively moved toward Dick who patted him on the head. Dick stood up and brushed off his thighs.

Damian scoffed, “I don’t need your money, Grayson.”

Dick pulled Damian into a half hug. “You can just say it’s on you, Damian.”

* * *

Jason yowled. The cold pierced his side. He opened his eyes to see his blanket sprawled across the heat-stealing hardwood. 

“Sorry, did I wake you up, little guy?” Dick apologized.

Jason curled his lip. Dick picked up his blanket and lazily dropped it atop Jason who jumped out of the box. The blanket bleached of its warmth threatened to take Jason’s. The cool flooring made Jason more annoyed. Jason brought his complaints up with Dick. 

Dick striped out of his Nightwing uniform.

“What? Are you hungry Jay?”

Jason shook his head. To escape the cold, he circled Dick’s legs. Dick lightly pushed him away with his toes. Jason complained both from the chill and from his bruises.

“Sorry, I have a busy morning tomorrow,” Dick said.

Jason wrinkled his nose. The chill of his bed wasn’t inviting nor was the cool floor. Jason walked toward Dick’s room, intent on making Dick’s night as miserable as his. Climbing Dick’s bed, Jason reached Dick’s form.

The heat radiating from the covers whispered to Jason. A pleasantness spread through his body. The ache in his sides lulled by the sweet, tantalizing warmth. Since his death, cold wasn’t amongst Jason’s top favorite temperatures. As a cat, that dislike worsen by tenfold. Moving toward the source of the heat, Jason balled up against Dick’s side. Jason closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Jason sat and pondered his situation. If he hit his head, perhaps it healing would restore him. Head injuries took weeks minimum to recover him. Jason thought, I can’t stay here that long.

As he thought, a patch of sunlight called to him, enticing him. His sides stung as he climbed the table. He plopped into the spot. The warm lulled him to sleep. He only moved from that spot to eat and pee until night came and he snuggled into his makeshift bed.

“Sorry, did I wake you again?” Dick apologized.

The faint scent of blood waffled off of him. Jason lifted his head and scanned Dick. His Nightwing uniform had holes and marks. Jason blinked, wondering how injured Dick was.

“Mew?” Jason vocalized curiously.

“Hmm?” Dick hummed.

He walked toward the closet and dug through it. The rustling noise grated Jason’s ears. He pressed them down and closed his eyes. Several seconds later, the iron smell grew stronger. Jason opened his eyes.

Dick sat on the couch. He peeled his uniform half off, exposing his upper body. Jason noted a foot size bruise on his chest.

“Still awake?” Dick asked.

Jason replied lazily

Dick continued, “Wanna know how I got this?”

No, Jason said.

“The Riddler got pissed that someone looked up the answer to his riddle,” Dick summed up.

Jason’s ears perked up. That sounded like an interesting story. Jason hopped out of the bed and went to bother Dick. He was **not** going there because he liked cuddling Dick.

“Oh, you want to hear more?” Dick said, “Well, he trapped a high school on a special night field trip inside the Gotham museum. They had a Dr. Seuss exhibit….”

Dick yawned. Stretching his arms above his head, Dick expressed his exhaustion. Jason lifted his head and angled it.

“Sorry, little guy, I’ll finish this later,” Dick commented.

He scooped Jason up and carried him into the bedroom before Jason could protest. Once they hit the covers, Jason was too sleepy to care. He curled into a ball and stole Dick’s heat.

* * *

Several days passed in this strange peace. Jason spent most of his eyes lounging around. At nights, he’d rest in his box until Dick arrived. Then he would steal Dick’s warmth. 

Jason closed his eyes. Focusing on his human form, Jason vaguely felt it in the beyond. He opened his eyes and his paws sat in front of him. 

_It’s probably time to worry_ , Jason thought. 

The lure of his spot on the couch kept him seated. A gust of wind scattered papers across the floor and on top of Jason. He stood to escape them. Glancing down at the page he now stood on, he noticed the date. 

_That can’t be._

The date read a month since his situation. It couldn’t be a month could it. Panic jolted his system. He recalled out he’d read time moved differently for cats. 

_If I’ve been stuck like this for a month…_ Jason’s heart raced. 

Head injuries typically take a month to heal or never.... _Fuck._ Jason had to let Dick now. Damn his pride. Being human was much more important. 

Jason glanced in the direction of the bedroom. Dick sat on the bed reading a report. Jason grimaced. 

_How am I going to let him know?_

Jason saw his water bowl. His head turned toward the potted plant he couldn’t believe survived under Dick’s care. The gears turned in his head. 

He tipped over his water. He climbed into the plant and kicked the dirt in the rough area of the water. Hopping out, he turned the mixture into a clumpy mud. He stepped into it and walked in the rough approximation of letters. 

Jason meowed loudly. Dick stood appeared several seconds later.

“Jay!“ Dick scolded

Jason vocalized. He pointed in the direction of his writing. Dick frowned. 

“Why would you…”

“Wait-“

Dick angled his head. 

“Jason?”

Jason nodded his head.

“You’re Jason.”

“Meow,” Jason agreed. 

“How-“

“Wait, don’t make another mess. I have an idea.”

Dick placed his tablet in front of Jason. The keyboard was enabled. Jason tentatively tapped it with his paw. A set of letters appeared.

“Okay, how are you a cat?” Dick asked.

Jason focused on dropping his paw on the right letter.

“Kasus Poit?” Dick mouthed. “Oh, Lazarus Pit.”

“You died a second time?”

Jason shook his head and typed: _First time. But now stuck. Hit Head._

“Alright, I’ll call Bruce and see what we can-“

Jason hissed. 

“This isn’t the time to be embarrassed…”

Jason arched his back in disagreement.

“Fine, we’ll figure it out together. But if we can’t solve it in the next two weeks, we get Bruce’s help okay?”

“Mew,” Jason agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the second half/make up week for Week 3! I have 3 of the prompts 100% done and have plans for the others~ I apologize if the ending for this seems rushed... it got to be too big of a fic.


End file.
